Sub-Zero
'Sub-Zero '''appears as a non-playable cameo in ''Injustice: Gods Among Us, while he's a playable DLC character in Injustice 2. Biography Sub-Zero is a lethal cryomancer and leader of the reformed Lin Kuei clan. When Sub-Zero was younger, the Lin Kuei were corrupted and destroyed from within, staining their honor. Now serving as Grandmaster, Sub-Zero vows to redeem that honor, pledging to defend the realm from threats near, far, and beyond. In the intergalactic menace Brainiac, Sub-Zero sees a threat to all worlds, and perhaps his greatest opportunity for redemption yet. Injustice Sub-Zero appears as a cameo in Scorpion's battle intro: having lost the fight, he's about to be finished by his nemesis, before the wraith suddenly disappears. Injustice 2 Sub-Zero is a downloadable character for Injustice 2. Powers and Abilities A descendant of a near-extinct race known as Cryomancers, Sub-Zero possesses the magical ability to control ice. Throughout his life, this power has been honed to perfection. He can deep-freeze enemies within a few seconds, and is capable of conjuring an ice sculpture of himself to act as a layer of defense. By freezing water vapor, he is also able to form highly intricate weapons for use in combat, such as swords, daggers or hammers. His body can even turn into ice and vice versa, allowing him to teleport. As the Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei assassin clan, Sub-Zero is well versed in the arts of hand-to-hand combat, and extensively utilizes his cryokinetic powers alongside his martial arts skill during fights. Special Moves * 'Ice Blast: '''Sub-Zero fires an icy projectile at his opponent. ** Unlike ''Mortal Kombat, ''it only freezes the opponent when Meter Burned. * '''Slide: '''Sub-Zero slides across the floor on a trail of ice, flipping the opponent into the air. The Meter Burn version has Sub-Zero follow up with an additional ice blast for increased damage. * '''Ice Burst: '''Sub-Zero pulses out a wave of cryonic energy, knocking the opponent off their feet. The Meter Burn version has Sub-Zero follow up with a shoulder charge, sending the opponent flying. * '(Air) Frost Hammer: 'Sub-Zero summons his frost hammer in mid-air and slams the head into the ground, knocking the opponent down. The Meter Burn version adds an additional strike for increased damage. * '''Polar Puncture: '''Sub-Zero grabs his opponent and stabs them repeatedly with two ice daggers. The Meter Burn version freezes the opponent, allowing for follow-up attacks. * '''Ice Port: '''Sub-Zero quickly teleports and reappears behind or away from his opponent. ''(Ability) * 'Barrier of Frost: '''Sub-Zero forms an ice shield in front of him that parries the opponent's attacks and absorb projectiles. ''(Ability) Other Moves * 'Throw: '''Sub-Zero impales his opponent from behind with an ice sword, then teleports in front of them and hammers them into the ground. Character Trait '''Ice Clone: '''Sub-Zero creates an ice clone of himself anywhere he chooses. Anyone who touches the Ice Clone is instantly flash-frozen. Two can exist at once, and the ice clone can be thrown at people, which will not freeze the opponent. Super Move '''Deep Freeze: '''Sub-Zero freezes the ground with an ice ball, creating an ice sheet that causes the opponent to slip. Sub-Zero then slides towards his opponent, flipping them in the air, then freezes them in mid-air before brutally smashing them with an ice hammer, sending them flying across the arena. He then teleports in front of the opponent and barrages them with icy spikes, freezing them mid-flight, before grabbing their head and violently slamming them face-first into the ground, shattering the ice. Move List Ending ''I arrive in this realm accidentally, driven here by magic unleashed as I forced Kotal Kahn's retreat from Earthrealm to Outworld. I was seeking a route home when Brainiac attacked. I could not allow this vile invader to add this planet, or myself, to his collection. In gratitude for my flawless victory, Batman offered the Justice League's aid. While I waited on him to unlock the magic of inter-realm travel, I provided valuable kombat training to the youngest members of his order. But the spells that were devised went awry. Instead of opening a portal to Earthrealm, they opened a gateway to the Phantom Zone. Now I fight to re-imprison Superman and his followers. They would not have been freed, but for my accidental arrival in this realm, I am now duty-bound to protect it, as if it were my own. Costumes To the right is Sub-Zero's base skin, Grandmaster Kuai Liang. He is wearing his default gear. The remainder of his costumes can be found on his gallery page. Trivia *Like Scorpion before him, Sub-Zero was given a redesign by legendary DC Comics artist, Jim Lee, for his debut in Injustice 2. *Sub-Zero is voiced by Steve Blum, who previously voiced the character in Mortal Kombat X. **Steve Blum also voices Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) in Injustice 2. *Sub-Zero is the 3rd character to have broken the 4th wall after Red Hood (Victory Pose) and Flash (Versus Intro) as he performs his infamous "Spine Rip" fatality on the cameraman as his victory pose. *He mentions the events of ''Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe'' in some of his quotes. **He is familiar with Batman, Catwoman, Darkseid, the Flash, and the Joker when paired with them, and even mentions Dark Kahn. **Sub-Zero makes a cameo appearance in Injustice: Gods Among Us. *Although most of his assets were imported from Mortal Kombat X, this version of Sub-Zero does utilize some techniques from his brother, Bi Han/Noob Saibot *Sub-Zero's ending revealed that he arrived in the Injustice Universe after the events of the Mortal Kombat X Story Mode, where he arrived with the Lin Kuei to force Kotal Khan and his army to retreat to Outworld. Category:Injustice 2 Category:Injustice 2 Playable Characters Category:Heroes Category:Ninjas Category:Males Category:DLC Characters Category:Neutral Category:Playable Characters Category:Insurgence Member Category:Guest Characters